


Making It Right

by jhengchie



Series: Blue and Gold [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making it right<br/>AoKise (side Kagakuro and AkaFuri) with kids <br/>Kise learned that sometimes, you have to talk it out<br/>Romance, slice of life with a bit of angst<br/>Sequel to Don’t Take it out on my son, Kise focus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Right

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the most awaited (yeah right) redemption companion fic for the angsty and not to mention vague ending first part. I know you love Daijirou a lot so bb Aomine Daijirou will appear in here again ^^ Since this is a companion fic, some parts will be the same as the other story.

Kise Ryouta is a handsome kid from the start and thus it became a double edged sword for him. His beauty gifted by the gods was a pleasure to look at but it is also a curse he had to deal with people because they only like him for face and popularity. But when a certain tanned bluenette hit his head with a basketball, his life changed for the better.

 

Aomine Daiki is someone Kise would never be ashamed to call his first love because the lad was and will always be his first love. Aomine is a brat at times, a hot headed idiot most of the times and arrogant all the time but than made Kise love him more and tried harder to prove that Kise is a shot better than all those gravure idols Daiki has been drooling at.

 

And life was kind for Kise because in the span of High school and college, he was able to snag the bluenette, lock him up and do those silly romantic and cheesy stuff that he had longed to do all the while satisfying Aomine’s kinks (and it was too many to mention).

 

All along Kise liked kids in general but seeing the red head Torou cuddled in the arms of Kagami as well as another red head baby Akashi Seiji lovingly being cooed by Akashi Seijuurou, he had wanted to have a kid of his own. It was expensive, he knew that, and being fresh out of college isn’t a great time to look into getting babies; He also kind of felt that Aomine wasn’t ecstatic at getting a little brat crawling inside their apartment with the bluenette’s intensive training routine as part of BJ’s popular team.

 

Kise resigned to yearning and though he would often drop by the baby section at the department store, he would leave with a heavy heart yearning to have his own; and he focused those energy to his commercial shoots instead.

 

“A diaper ad?” Kise asked his manager and the female nodded.

 

“Yes, it is a popular brand and it will boost your image on moms.” Mayu explained and Kise nodded.

 

Kise could never explain how much he longed to hold a baby until the kid was placed in front of him. He gingerly took the baby and held the cute girl, _Shina_ , in his arms. He was smiling widely and the camera loved him looking like a real father to the baby. THe commercial went out and Aomine teased his boyfriend who was just smiling, he would never be able ask him the question this soon in their relationship.

 

 

 

Three years of another bliss and Kise’s world came crumbling like sand castles by the beach. Kise felt Aomine was hiding something from him, and his instincts were talking over him and it was scaring him. He felt Aomine’s kisses were turning cold and that alone was really disturbing.

 

One Friday night, Kise wanted to surprise Aomine during their half time. He already told his boyfriend that he won’t make it due to work but he just wanted to surprise him. But the surprise was on him as he watched with his own eyes how Aomine was talking to a girl, holding her hand and smiling at him; smile that used to be his, hands that used to hold his. Kise felt warmth pool on the side of his eyes so he left as fast as he could and couped up inside his company car to cry out all the pain in his eyes. He stayed at a nearby hotel, too hurt to face the love of his life that had cheated on him.

 

He then took the opportunity to take everything when he knew Aomine had training and then called his manager for a new apartment for one person and a full work schedule. Mayu was confused because she knew how much Kise was in love with Aomine so the move was a little bit shocking all at the same time.

 

Kise worked hard, overworked himself at times and did not even give time for thought of the bluenette who had broken his trust and heart. He felt betrayed, he had given Aomine everything, his body, his time and his heart, yet the pennies he received in return will not compensate for all that he had given up for him.

 

He smiled as he met with the casting director, this is a field he was determined to pursue despite all odds and he greeted them warmly. He introduced himself and then proceeded to reading the script and then acting it out. It was a bit awkward but he suited the character well, he needs to be the conflicted best friend of the protagonist. He was casted and was soon taking a new role as an comedic actor.

 

His role went well, he was praised for his casual take on the conflicted character and was soon gaining more popularity than being a model alone gave. Mayu was happy for the direction of Kise’s career but deep down, she knew her charge has something that needs to be settled.

 

Three years down the road, he was casted in a popular dram and was paired with a cute girl idol that was a bit younger than him. He acted well, earning more critical praises from critics as the drama aired. He had been working hard and Mayu thought of giving him some sort of vacation and left his schedule open for the next couple of months before she accepts a script for a drama. Kise sighed but with nothing left to do, he went on to find someone who he could finally have contact with for the past three years.

 

“Kurokocchi!” A loud voice was heard and Kuroko looked at the familiar blonde by the doorway.

 

“It’s been awhile Kise-kun.” Kuroko replied, leading the actor inside the class. “Everyone, please meet a friend of mine, this is Kise Ryouta-kun.” Kuroko introduced the actor to his bunch of three to five year olds and they were all enthusiastic to see the actor.

 

“hello!” Kise’s voice was loud and his smile was like a sunshine, bright and warm. “Can you introduce yourselves little ones?”  He asked and the kids fell in line and introduced themselves.

 

“Kagami Shiro!” The boy with pale blue hair and red eyes introduced himself and Kise almost squealed.

 

‘A mini Kurokocchi!” Kise remarked and Shiro nodded.

 

“Aomine Daijirou.” The blonde boy with blue eyes introduced himself and Kise stiffened, not expecting the boy’s name to sound so familiar.

 

Kise played with the kids and for Daijirou, it was a dream come true; his idol was there in front of him and he could play with him. Daijirou approached him but every time he did, Kise was turning around and attending to other kids, especially cuddling Shiro. Daijirou was a little disappointed but he did not give up until Kise gave him a pat before he said good bye to everyone.

 

\-----

 

Kise wanted to shout and punch a random wall, a blonde boy bearing the name of Aomine? How cruel could his life be, he got the bitch pregnant. He was seething with anger but could he really hate and innocent child? He took a deep breath and pulled out some liquor from his cupboard, he needed something to take off of his mind.

 

It was a headache but he’ll try to ignore the boy as much as he could, he did not need the distraction and not to mention the heartache it gave him just looking at the kid.

 

 

Kise was invited to Akashi’s baby shower when they were able to bring their daughter home from America. The brunette baby girl was a copy cat of Furihata and that delighted Seijourou so much. Akashi Aiko completed their family that even Seiji completely adored his sister and not even jealous with the arrival.

 

“she looked so cute!” Kise cooed at the brunette and Furihata thanked him. “I wish I would have a daughter too!” Kise remarked and Furihata thought of something to reply so as to not hurt Kise’s feelings.

 

“I’m sure you’ll have one in the right time. I took us 6 years.” Furihata replied and Kise smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’s long considering Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi had theirs only after three years.” Kise replied.

 

“Kise-sama!” they heard a voice and a blonde boy ran towards Kise and hugged his legs.

 

“oh.” Kise remarked.

 

“Jirou, stop bothering him, come here.” Aomine called for his son and the boy nodded as he took the offered hand and waved to the actor as they walked towards a spare table to sit.

 

“Jirou had grown up well.” Furihata remarked then smiled at Kise. “You should take a seat Kise, Sei’s gonna start his boring speech.” Furihata joked and then walked towards the podium where his husband was preparing for his speech.

 

Kise walked over to tables and settled next to Kuroko. He then took Shiro to sit on his lap and played with him. Kise avoided the eye contact from the bluenette from across his table and ignored the persistent call of _Kise-sama_ from the kid next to Aomine. Seijuurou introduced his daughter and everyone applauded as the tiny baby gurgled.

 

Kise was envious, his friends have their own children, even Aomine had his son but he was left with nothing but a broken heart and a plastic smile. He was in a trance that he snapped at the persistent tugging on his sleeve.

 

“What?” He sounded harsh and angry that the blonde boy dropped his hand to the side and apologized to the actor.

 

“I’m sorry Kise-sama.” Daijirou bowed his head then ran to his father who was talking to Akashi about something. Daijirou tugged at his father’s sleeve and Aomine picked up his son who immediately nuzzled his face on his neck.

 

“I think Jirou is getting cranky. Congratulations Akashi.” Aomine greeted and Akashi beamed him a smile.

 

“I wish you happiness too Daiki.” Akashi bowed slightly and Aomine nodded in acceptance.

 

Aomine said his goodbye to Furihata who was conveniently talking to Kuroko and Kagami and made his way out of the hall. He could feel his son was sobbing, wetness was spreading through his shoulders and he sighed as he comforted his son. He could feel the pain and it just hurts more, his precious innocent son is suffering because of his mistakes; he hated himself.

 

Kise clenched his fists as he watched the father and son walk out of the room, how dare Aomine kept his cool like nothing happened? Like he had not committed a crime of betrayal? He could not and would not forgive Aomine; not even if the bluenette went down on his knees and begged.

 

Kise often dropped by the day care where Kuroko worked, always playing with the kids especially Shiro and the mothers were wooed by his presence. But Kuroko noticed that one of them was not enthusiastic to see Kise. Daijirou sat on one corner and played with whatever there was in reach, looking dejected and out of place.

 

“Jirou, are you okay?” Kuroko asked the boy who nodded and took the train that he was holding and ran towards the shelf to return it. He then took a ball and dribbled it.

 

Kuroko was worried about the boy’s change in demeanour but he can’t jump into conclusions. Kise looked at the lone boy and sighed, he shouldn’t hate the innocent child but his wounds weren’t healed yet despite three years and seeing the fruit of Aomine’s sins only added salt. He was hurting and he couldn’t find the heart in him to like the kid despite knowing that he had nothing to do with the break up and he didn’t plan to be born in the first place.

 

A ball rolled to his side and picked it up only to look at the navy blue eyes of the kid. Daijirou chased after the ball but when Kise picked it up, he stopped a few feet from the actor and just stood there. “here.” Kise was surprised how cold his voice was and the kid took it and murmured a soft thank you before returning to the corner to play with himself while the rest of the class crowded Kise and demanding his attention.

 

“Jirou kun!” Shiro called out and the bluenette ran to the blonde to play with him.

Kise wanted to like the boy, Daijirou was clueless of the pain he was feeling and he should spare his soul but it was hard to move on and the wounds were opened easily.

 

 

Kise flashed his smile, practiced and fake, and played with the kids to distract himself but each time he would find himself looking at the blonde boy and craving to touch the boy, as if it would make him forget the pain Daijirou’s father inflicted on him, but he couldn’t do it.

 

\---

 

“I brought ice cream Kurokocchi! It’s hot today!” Kise remarked and handed each kid an ice cream and chirping happily as he attended to them. Kise has been coming over quite a lot after his drama ended and had received a few weeks off as reward from his agency.

 

“you forgot to buy one for Jirou?” Kuroko asked as he looked at the boy at the corner, drawing something on his coloring book.

 

Kise watched as the boy did not look up or bothered greeting him; he reminded him so much of his arrogant and egoistic father. Shiro sat next to Daijirou and handed him the ice cream to share to which the blonde took a small bite, making the bluenette happy as he sat next to him.

 

Kise clenched his fists and walked up to the two before kneeling in front of him. “What are you drawing?” He asked the blonde boy who just shrugged his shoulders. Kise felt taken aback, this kid had really managed to inherit Aomine’s bad traits. Kise looked at the drawing and shook his head; the boy even inherited Aomine’s drawing skills.

 

“What’s that Jirou?” Shiro asked and the boy muttered as soft _family_ before crumpling the paper making the two gasp. “Why are you throwing it away Jirou?” Shiro asked but the boy did not respond.

 

Later that day, Kise took out the crumpled paper and looked at the picture with an aching heart, it was a stick figure of two boys, Aomine and Daijirou. _Where is his mother?_

 

The breaking point of everything was during Seiji’s 7th birthday. Akashi threw an extravagant birthday for his son and it was over the top luxurious. Kise was the MC and he was doing a good job keeping the kids occupied. But one kid was left out. Kise looked around the crowd and noticed the father and son, he frowned a bit but returned to his model smile as he continued with the program.

 

“Jirou! Come play with us!” Shiro invited him but the blonde shook his head. “Why?” He asked, crawling up Aomine to sit on his lap.

 

“I’m not wanted.” Daijirou replied and it made Aomine’s heart break so much and feel such excruciating pain, a three year old did not deserve such pain.

 

“I’ll play with you.” Shiro chirped and Daijirou shared the phone for them to play fruit slice together, both kids laughing happily.

 

\---

 

The party ended well and Kise sat on the bar to get a few drinks while the party dwindled down. He didn’t expect Aomine to be there drinking as well. Kise received his drink and was walking away when Aomine called for him.

 

“Kise.” That voice he had loved so much. “I know that you hate me but please do not take it out on my son, he got nothing to do with this mess.” Aomine spoke tiredly.

 

 _He got nothing to do with this mess_? Kise was furious! How was a child that is a proof of infidelity had nothing to do with it? “Who are you to talk to me about morals?” Kise spat and then walked away.

 

He threw the first thing he could grab, the unfortunate vase is now shattered on the hardwood floor. He was crying, the pain is too much for him to handle and he needed something to take it away. He walked towards the cupboard and took out the scotch and drank it out of the bottle. The bitter liquid was harsh on his throat but it did the trick, he momentarily forgot the harsh betrayal of his dearly beloved.

\---

 

Kise was surprised when he did not see a sulking boy by the corner. “Daijirou’s not coming to day care for a while.” Kuroko informed him. “Aomine-kun’s looking after him.” Kuroko informed him.

 

“Oh, I see, Shiro!” Kise chirped and the boy ran to Kise and kissed his cheek.

 

“Are you coming to Papa’s practice later?” Shiro inquired and Kise looked at Kuroko.

 

“Taiga and his team have practice today, we usually come after I pick up Torou from school.” Kuroko informed him and Kise nodded in understanding.

 

“Can I really come?” Kise asked and the boy nodded.

 

Kise and Kuroko picked up Torou, bumping into Furihata who was carrying his one year old daughter.

 

‘Hello! Nice to see you here, where’s Jirou?” Furihata asked and Kuroko smiled at him. “ah, I see. Sei already agreed that I could come to the Day care again.” Furihata said and Kuroko nodded.

 

“It’ll be fun to have you and Aiko over.” Kuroko said just as their sons ran up to them. “We’ll get going now Furihata-kun, send my regards to Akashi-kun!” Kuroko waved and Furihata returned it.

 

Kise was surprised to see Aomine playing against Kagami on the court, and he felt his heart pound at the sight of the bluenette serious on the court. A pass was made and Aomine did his formless shot and Kise gaped at how flawless Aomine did it; he still admires him too much.

 

“Damn Ahomine.” Kagami remarked as he raised a hand for a high five which Aomine gladly gave the team mate.

 

“Give me your best shot Bakagami!” He replied and Kagami laughed before a drive, cross over and fade away jumper.

 

“Jirou!” Torou called out and the boy that Kise hasn’t noticed earlier ran to the older boy. “Play one on one with me.” Torou suggested but the boy looked dejected.

 

“I can never be good enough.” The younger responded.

 

“Nonsense! I’ll play next to you!” Shiro said and Torou laughed.

 

“One on two then? What about it Jirou?” Torou asked and the boy finally smiled and walked to the side where a small hoop was set up for the players’ kids when they visit.

 

“They grew up with each other so they are that close.” Kuroko explained as he led Kise to the stands to watch. “Jirou spends 85% of his time with us so it’s no surprise that he’s considered as a brother, for Torou at least; Shiro seemed to look at him at a different light.” Kuroko explained.

 

“Doesn’t he have a mother?” Kise dared to ask and Kuroko smiled bitterly.

 

“It’s for Aomine-kun to answer.” Kuroko replied and they watched silently as the practice came to and end.

 

“Papa!” Shiro chirped and Kagami caught his son and lifted him up in the air, earning a fit of giggles.

 

Torou walked to them, with Daijirou by his side and Kagami took time to ruffle both boys’ hair.

 

“let’s go kiddo.” Aomine called to his son who immediately ran towards his father and held his hand. He waved to his friends and then walked side by side, beaming a smile to his father who smiled back lovingly.

 

“he’d been through tough times but when it comes to his son, he would give the moon and stars if he could.” Kagami uttered as he approached Kuroko and pecked his cheek. “What’s up Kise.” Kagami asked and Kise shook his head.

 

“Just killing time before I get to shoot my next drama.” Kise replied.

 

“Uncle Ryouta is so cool!” Torou remarked and Kise chuckled as he ruffled the child’s hair.

 

Kise was confused, he still loves Aomine but was he ready to accept that bluenette cheated on him?

 

\---

 

Kise was surprised to see both Kagami and Daiki in the day care. Kuroko explained that it’s their day off and usually Kagami comes over to cook for the kids while Aomine teaches the boys how to play basketball. Furihata was also there with his daughter who was starting to crawl and the older kids were cooing at her.

 

Kise nodded and sat next to Furihata, trying to grab Aiko’s attention so she could crawl towards him. Aiko did just that and Kise was squealing in delight. Aomine returned to the room with a bunch of toddlers who were energized with their sort of basketball game. They noticed kise and crowded him; even Shiro was trying to get Kise’s attention. Aomine noticed his son next to him and so he lowered his body to meet his son’s eyes.

 

“He’s your idol right?” Aomine asked and Daijirou nodded.

 

“But he doesn’t like me much.” Daijirou replied and it did break Aomine’s heart.

 

“Let’s play outside.” Aomine smiled and led his son out while ruffling his hair.

 

“Jirou seemed a bit detached.” Furihata commented to Kuroko.

 

“yeah, but he’s a strong kid, he’ll get over it.” Kuroko replied and then turned to Aiko was wanted to be picked up.

 

Kise wandered out to call for the two for snacks when he spotted Aomine resting his back on the wall while he watched his son tried to shoot some baskets.

 

“Where’s his mother?” Kise asked and Aomine did not look at the actor.

 

“None, he’s from surrogacy.” Aomine replied bluntly. “Jirou, let’s go back inside.” He called out for his son who immediately ran to him and held his father’s hand. “You should come too.” Aomine remarked and then led his son inside the day care.

 

“Happy birthday to you!” The kids and parents started to sing and Daijirou ran towards the cake.

 

“Happy Birthday Papa!” Daijirou shouted with glee and Aomine picked up his son and kissed his cheek.

 

‘Happy Birthday Jirou.” He greeted him and they both blew out the candles.

 

“Murasakibara sent the cake by the way.” Kagami informed him.

 

Aomine took some icing with his finger and tapped into Daijirou’s nose which made the kid laugh and he too took some icing and swiped it on Aomine’s face.

 

“Thanks for making the arrangement Taiga.” Kuroko said and Kagami shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t want them both celebrating their birthdays cooped up in their apartment.” Kagami said as he kissed Kuroko’s cheek and held him by the waist.

 

“Sei had organized dinner later.” Furihata informed Aomine who nodded.

 

‘Do I have to wear my suit again?” Aomine asked and Furihata laughed but shook his head.

 

“I personally took over the planning. It would make the kids uncomfortable.” Furihata explained and Aomine nodded. “You are invited as well Kise-kun.” Furihata said and Kise nodded.

 

Kise looked at Aomine and his heart hurt, there was something in the way Aomine answered his question earlier and how sad he had looked when he answered.

 

_Could it be?_

\---

 

“Aominecchi.” Kise called out, running towards Aomine’s back, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s waist and burying his face on Aomine’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He muttered as tears flowed down his eyes.

 

Aomine was frozen when he felt the action of arms wrapping around him and his shirt was being soaked with warm liquid. He had almost dropped Daijirou as his eyes went wide but soon it softened and he felt his lips turn into a smile.

 

“Kise.” Aomine uttered.

 

 

“Papa.” Daijirou was concerned as he saw tears flow from his father’s eyes. “Why are you crying?” he asked and Aomine shook his head and kissed his son’s cheeks.

 

“I love you.” He uttered and the boy smiled, cupped both cheeks in his tiny hands and kissed his father’s nose.

 

\---

The day care was cleared with only Kuroko and Furihata cleaning up while Kagami took the kids to play outside while he trained little Aiko to walk in baby steps.

 

Kise and Aomine sat across each other, eyes puffy and a little to flushed for comfort. It was silent and awkward but somehow someone’s gonna give in.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kise started and Aomine looked at the blonde and sighed.

 

“Why?” Aomine asked, tears already at bay.

 

“I saw you with a girl.” Kise confessed, tears falling down his golden eyes. Aomine approached him and wiped the tears off of his flushed cheeks. “I just.. I can’t” Kise was sobbing and Aomine pulled him into a tight embrace, kise’s face now flushed on Aomine’s toned chest.

 

“hush.” Aomine responded and Kise cried his heart out.

 

They were sitting next to each other, Kise’s head now resting on Aomine’s shoulder and his eyes closed. Aomine’s arm wrapped itself on Kise’s waist as he hummed a familiar tune. “She’s Jirou’s surrogate.” Aomine explained and Kise hummed in acknowledgement. “She came to give me great news that day, I really wanted to share it with you.” Aomine paused and ran his free hand on Kise’s blonde locks. “I knew you wanted to have children as well, it’s just expensive for us at that moment.” Aomine explained.

 

“I blew the surprise huh?” Kise asked and Aomine hummed. “Must be hard for you to take care of Jirou alone.” Kise said and Aomine sighed.

 

“It was but he is my son, ours if you allow.” Aomine said and Kise moved his head away from Aomine’s shoulder and looked at him.

 

“After all this time, you are still considering it?” Kise asked and Aomine nodded with a small smile. “Aominecchi.” Kise was starting to cry again.

 

“Papa!” They heard a voice and Daijirou was running towards Aomine.

 

Daiki opened his free arm and Daijirou sat on his lap. Daiki nuzzled his nose on Daijirou before kissing his cheek. Kise looked at the two fondly and was already regretting missing all those years; Daijirou just turned four.

 

“I named him after us.” Aomine spoke and Kise looked at the blue eyes of the tanned man. “Dai is from me, Ji is from Jill, she’s the surrogate and Ro fro Ryouta” Daiki explained and Kise smiled at the thought of it.

 

Kise took a deep breath and faced the little kid. “Hey Jiroucchi.” Kise spoke and the boy was puzzled. “I.. I’m sorry.” Kise said and the boy was utterly confused.

 

“He’s your idol isn’t he?” Aomine asked and the boy nodded. “Would you like him to like you?” Aomine asked and Jirou nodded again. “Would you like to have another papa?” Aomien asked and Jirou thought for a while.

 

“Will Kise-sama make papa happy?” Daijirou asked and Kise smiled, took his hands and kissed both of them.

 

“I promise I will make your papa and you happy.” Kise said and Daijirou smiled and hugged Kise.

 

Kise broke into a wide smile as he finally felt the touch of the little boy who was meant to be his son all along. Daijirou is extremely like his father, he had always loved Kise and are both willing to forgive him.

 

“Let’s go pick out clothes to wear huh?” Kise asked and Daijirou nodded. They all stood and thanked Kuroko before leaving the kindergarten.

 

Mayu was mildly surprised to see Kise by her office door with two boys at tow. She handed Kise a credit card and smiling at him for finally being back to the old Kise that she knew. Kise went to shop for clothes, dressing the birthday boys in casual chic and Daijirou loved posing for Kise’s camera. They returned to the office, Kise returned the card and Mayu gave him a proposition.

 

“Can I think about it?” Kise asked and Mayu nodded.

 

“I am sure Aomine-kun needs to think it over too.” Mayu said with a smile.

 

 

\------

 

The birthday party was fortunately done in a casual family restaurant. Akashi was pouting because he was banned from planning but Aomine preferred the laid back atmosphere compared to the stuck up formal dinners Akashi usually plans for such occasion.

 

“I would like to make an announcement.” Aomine spoke just after the cake was served. “It’s really fast but I do really want to ask Kise to marry me.” Aomine blurted out with flushed cheeks and the blonde sitting next to him gasped, almost stab Daijirou with the fork he was using to feed the boy.

 

“You what?” Kise asked and Aomine already slipped a ring on his left hand. “Aominecchi” Kise was crying already and it was like a dream come true for him. He hugged the fiancé who was grinning while the others cheered them on. “but, I have to..” Kise spoke but AOmine shook his head.

 

“When you are ready, we’ll make it happen.” Aomine said and Kise couldn’t really wished for a better partner in life.

 

\----

 

They sat on a park bench watching Kagami teach the kids how to play basketball while Kuroko made sure that they were not over working themselves, it’s summer after all.

 

“I’m really sorry, I jumped into conclusion.” Kise said and Aomine sighed.

 

“I was at fault as well.” Aomine replied.

 

“You really did that for me?” Kise was in tears and Aomine bit his lip to force his tears not to fall as well.

 

Aomine nodded and Kise pulled him into a kiss, four years of longing quickly forgotten with the taste of each other’s lips.

 

“I really am sorry.” Kise said and Aomine was blushing.

 

“Make it up then!” Aomine remarked and Kise interlaced their hands and led him away, towards their car.

 

“Taiga!” Kuroko called out and KAgami looked at his husband. He cocked his head towards the two and Kagami sighed but nodded.

 

“let’s have a sleepover tonight okay?” Kagami announced and Shiro instantly cheered as he wrapped his arms around Daijirou’s waist and rested his head on Daijirou’s shoulder.

 

\---

 

_From: Bakagami_

_Ahomine you bastard! We’ll keep jirou for a sleepover but don’t you fucking dare screw up all over your apartment for him to see. By the way, he is demanding for some siblings._

Aomine looked at the text from Kagami and grinned before jumping onto Kise.

 

‘Jirou’s demanding siblings.” Aomine declared and Kise flushed as he was turned on.

 

“I think I am ready Aominecchi.” Kise said and Aomine grinned before lounging himself.

 

\---

 

_Breaking news: BJ’s ace player Aomine Daiki is slated to marry model turned actor Kise Ryouta in a private ceremony in Los Angeles California. The hoas been reported as high school lovers but had a fall out sometime ago. Aomie Daiki has a son from a surrogacy and the couple has reported that they are already expecting another child from surrogacy as well fathered by Kise Ryouta. The reactions were mixed at this point, both at the top of their careers but risking it all for the sake of love. Fans already expressed congratulatory messages and some hate comments but we do wish them both the best. Aomine Daiki is not the first BJ star player to have same sex relationship, co-player Kagami Taiga has been blissfully married to his spouse, Kuroko Tetsuya and has two sons by surrogacy._

Mayu read the news and smiled. It’s a tough decision but she would really push for Kise’s happiness more than his career. She had done a lot of calls and press releases but that was nothing compared to the light in Kise’s eyes. There calls for Kise’s guestings on talk shows and some cameo on dramas, a proof that it’s not really a problem for them.

 

“Papa!” Daijirou called out as he walked on the sandy beach at L.A.

 

“Who?” Aomine replied and the blonde puffed his cheeks as he walked to Kise and tugged on his shirt.

 

“yes?’Kise asked and the boy extended his hands to be picked up. Kise smiled and picked up the boy. ‘You are very clingy like your father huh” Kise remarked and Daijirou nodded and laughed.

 

“Geez.” Aomine remarked but laughed, they are in their honeymoon anyway and soon they’ll be a family of four.

 

A few weeks later, they welcomed Aomine Ryousuke, a bluenette with yellow eyes and had  a strong resemblance to Kise. They chose the name much like how Aomine did for Jirou, opting to add ‘Su’ as a sign of gratitude to their surrogate Susan. Daijirou was happy for his brother and he had big hopes to play with him when he grows up, just like Torou and Shiro is doing now.

 

Aomine looked at Kise holding their baby and was beaming happily. He could live with this bliss.

 

“Yoh Aho.” Kagami called out and the bluenette waved and called his family to join the others for the celebratory dinner Kagami and Kuroko prepared for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was asked if Daijirou forgave Kise that easily and the answer is yes. Children in my view doesn’t have that much concept of vengeance right? So it’s just a matter of getting the right words to pacify them.
> 
> Anyway, I added a few more details in there and another baby because if Akafuri and Kagakuro has 2 babies each, Aokise deserves another. 
> 
> Hope that this ending is better.


End file.
